With the widespread use of internet services, an increasing number of persons use question and answer services to find knowledge and information on subjects in which they are interested. Currently, users with questions log onto a website and present the questions on the website. The questions are displayed on the website and are answered by other users who are also logged onto the website. One or more users may provide answers to the questions. The website displays the answers to the questions and notifies the users who presented the questions to view the answers to the questions on the website. The current question and answer services are unable to manage questions that require time sensitive answers in a timely manner, which results in the questions remaining pending or unanswered until another user possessing knowledge on the subjects of the questions logs onto the website, views the pending questions, and answers them. By the time the answers are presented to the users who asked the questions, the answers may have lost their purpose or relevance or may have become outdated. Furthermore, questions are typically presented to a general user base without regard to context, for example, a location associated with each of the questions.
Conventional question and answer services lack a real time context aware management of questions or queries, due to which users fail to receive timely responses to their queries from other users who have sufficient knowledge on the context of the queries. Consider an example where a user wishes to receive a quick response to a question associated with a particular location. A conventional question and answer service may receive the question and display the received question on an interactive interface to a general user base. The user may fail to receive an accurate response in a timely manner if other users do not access the interactive interface in time or do not have the knowledge or interest to respond to the question viewed on the interactive interface. The time for receiving a response to the question depends on the time that the question is accessed on the interactive interface by another user. Some users may currently be in close proximity to a particular location referenced in a question and therefore are in a better position to answer the question. In order to receive accurate and relevant responses to a question associated with a particular location, there is a need to identify users who are proximal to a particular location referenced in the question instead of waiting for appropriate users to find the question posted on the interactive interface.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that manages a query associated with a target location and responses to the query. Moreover, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that renders time sensitive responses to a query associated with a target location, to a requesting user who asked the target location based query. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that identifies one or more users who are proximal to the target location referenced in the query and routes the query associated with the target location to the identified users.